<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i didn't know just how precious you were by 4memory</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665473">i didn't know just how precious you were</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/4memory/pseuds/4memory'>4memory</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, jiyoo brainrot, other members are only mentioned - Freeform, this was originally meant for my english class but i ended up going further with it than intended</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:14:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/4memory/pseuds/4memory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a cafe, a subway line and an attempt at reparations.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i didn't know just how precious you were</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two years. It had been two years since Minji had last seen her. Watched her fade into the blur of the busy city streets with nothing but lingering feelings of… something not right between them. Things hadn’t been right for a while, but both had held so dearly onto the relationship, clutching onto a fraying thread like it was their only lifeline, at risk of being cut by the Fates.</p><p>But in reality, all good things must come to an end. Perhaps Minji still thought of her daily and perhaps she wondered if that was a mutual thing and perhaps every time she caught a glimpse of a tall girl with ash-toned hair her head snapped to check if it could be fate bringing them back together (it never was) but that was normal, right? Everyone thought of their exes — if you could even call them that — occasionally! </p><p>It barely helped that they still held a few mutual friends to this day, even if they would go to awkward lengths to avoid bringing it up. Conversations taking a swift detour if Siyeon accidentally mentioned Gahyeon or Yubin while talking about her day, or Bora telling some story about how Dongie (could Minji even call her that anymore? It had been years since they’d spoken) gave her a free drink at the café last week without thinking of the connotations. Minji didn’t mind, of course she didn’t. They’d been a group for years, and even after she and Yoohyeon weren’t in each other’s lives, their friends weren’t expected to halt all communication. But she appreciated her best friends’ sensitivity nonetheless.</p><p>All those wistful thoughts of her past had seemingly manifested something in the world — maybe whatever gods exist took pity on her. Or just got sick of her pining, but potato-potahto. The night prior, a text from <em> other half </em>, one she’d never thought she’d receive. If anything, she would have expected her to have blocked Minji’s number. Cut off all forms of communication. Or at the very least, removed the contact from her phone. Even if Minji hadn’t had the spirit to do the same. </p><p>Shooting stars were falling from the night sky that night — her old friend’s favourite type of night. Where the sky was all clear and twinkling with constellations. She could always name the constellations, too. Astrology and stars were her passion, her <em>thing</em>. </p><p>They were young and dumb and in love. Too reckless to care about the consequences when they would sneak out and meet in the park, feeling safe surrounded by comfort under the sky. And when the morning came and they left for school, Minji always brought hot chocolates to ease the tiredness and stress of the upcoming day — the silver-haired girl never liked caffeine.</p><p>Someone had asked her about her biggest regret a few months ago — she told them it was not studying harder in school. Really, it was letting Yoohyeon disappear around that street corner those years ago. Letting her go, not talking things out. So, almost like her younger self had possessed her that morning, she found herself waiting on a subway platform. On the way to make amends, to a meeting that wasn’t for work or university but instead for hopeful reparations.</p><p>She waited and waited for the subway train to make its arrival, but it never seemed to come. She must have waited at least half an hour before checking the transport lines. And of course, delays, works on the train lines, everything that could go wrong would.</p><p>A few subway stops away, a girl waited. The time of day led the small café to be mostly empty. All the hotshot lawyers from nearby buildings had passed through for their lunch around half an hour ago leaving the place deserted bar a couple in the corner who were far too in love and her in the opposite corner by herself — watching the window every time someone passed by. Just in case. It was stupid, really; she didn’t even know if Minji’s hair was still dark or if she still looked the same, dressed the same, if her baby fat had finally fallen from her face and left her looking more mature. But even so, the still silver-haired girl would wait. She would wait another hour, she told herself, because the sad smiles she got from Handong every so often may have been supportive in intent but in practice just felt… like a subtle way of saying Minji wasn’t coming. Understandably so, she had been so trapped in her own thoughts during the time she’d been here (30 minutes, she guessed, but she was always so bad with time) that her hot chocolate sat barely touched - it was no doubt lukewarm at best now, but oh well. She wasn’t here for a hot chocolate. She was here to hope and well… wait.</p><p>The bell above the café door rang; it wasn’t Minji. Maybe she wouldn’t turn up, maybe the silver-haired girl would simply be making a fool of herself by waiting here all this time. Or maybe she was just late. She hoped she was just late. All she wanted was to be about to say that “hey, it’s been a while.” A simple request. Words she had imagined herself speaking to Minji for so long, words she had practised in the dirty mirror of her bathroom. Words that could hopefully lead to them talking things out finally.</p><p>What if fate had decided their meeting again simply wasn’t meant to be? Call her strange for believing in such things, but the world works in mysterious ways sometimes. Sometimes the meetings you wanted so badly to happen, the ones you pleaded for fate to make happen for years and eventually took into your own hands, just can’t. Because unfortunately for the silver-haired girl and Minji, all the secret wanting for the rekindling of… whatever you could call their relationship, in the world can’t beat fate. It’s just the way it is. </p><p> </p><p>If she could do it all again, would she treasure their time together more? Be bolder about her feelings? Walk together with her under the night sky like they used to, holding hands as they meandered through the local park in the safety of the streetlights. Never let her go. Fix the mistakes she had made this time. Be more mature about their problems.</p><p> </p><p>But before she tries to completely erase the past, she should deal with the current dilemma; actually meeting with Minji. The silver-haired girl had been too young and silly to see just how precious she was, and now amends were proving difficult to make.</p><p> </p><p>The bell above the café rang twice in the span of ten minutes this time. Once signalling the silver-haired girl’s departure and the other signalling Minji’s arrival. The sad shake of Handong’s head wouldn’t be seen by either girl, but the pang of guilt Minji felt when seeing the lack of Yoohyeon in the small building and the solemn expression on Yoohyeon’s face as she made the journey home to mope, tell Gahyeon about it all, then mope some more was so much worse. Maybe, just maybe, they would cross paths again one day, but maybe they are simply two sides of the same magnet. Two souls destined to remain apart despite their closeness.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>